londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Tuesday 8th May 2018' *Alexandra Park: Red Kite SE 0940, 12+ Swift, Greylag, Jackdaw (APOG Birders) *Eastcote (Field End Rec): Swallow, 7 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Collared Dove, Jackdaw, Song Thrush (Tim Rymer) *Forest Gate: Stn - Grey Wagtail singing (Wanstead Birding tweet) *London Wetland Centre: Temminck's Stint still present view from Peacock Tower looking back on islands in front of Headley Hide, Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, Green Sandpiper (WWT website/Twitter) *Mayflower Park: 5 Reed Warbler territories(Bob Smith) *St James's Park: Common Sandpiper on Duck Island, south side (Frank Nugent). Grey Wagtail (Tom Jordan). *Tooting Commons: Red Kite west at 11:05 (Alan Wilkinson) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Whitethroat, Red-crested Pochard (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 7th May 2018' *Alexandra Park: Black Redstart female filter bed 4 and on roof until 1030 at least, Linnet heard, 2 Swift, Greylag (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: Cuckoo low over viewpt (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *Brent Reservoir: pair of Little Ringed Plover, now 8 Common Terns, a few 5 or 6 House Martins up at the West Hendon colony (Roy Beddard, via phonecall) *Brockley Nature Reserve: Sparrowhawk, singing Chiffchaff (Keith Chambers) *Cassiobury Park: 2 Whitethroat singing in reserve by rigby club (Ralph Darvill tweet/WWT website) *Clapham Common: southside - 5 Swift (Alex Bailey) *Copped Hall Estate: 11 Buzzard, Red Kite, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Cuckoo, 4 Linnet, 5 Yellowhammer, 8 Common Whitethroat, 9 Red-legged Partridge and 8 Hares (Chris Baldwin) *Ewell Hogsmill Open Space: 2 Treecreeper, Kingfisher, 3+ Whitethroat, 3m Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail and Common Buzzard NE (Isaiah Rowe) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 6 Swift, m Blackcap, Grey Heron W, Swallow E (Samuel Levy) *Fishers Green, Lea Valley: Nightingale at least 3 singing, Willow Warbler singing, Garden Warbler 3 singing, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 5 Common Buzzard, Banded Demoiselle (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group) *Fishpond Wood LNR: Garden Warbler, Tawny Owl chick and adult heard, several singing Blackcap and Song Thrush (P. Davies, P. Redmond) *Gallions Reach: Whimbrel, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Tern downriver 0835, 10 Common Tern, 2 Sand Martin, Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat (Gary James via EBwS BN) *Hampton TW12: Garden - Raven (confirmed by call) seen in trees behind Sainsburys, mobbed by crows and magpies. Flew off towards Hanworth. 1450. (Huw Williams) *Hampstead Heath: Hobby calling from tree (Klemens Felder) *Kelvedon Hatch: Red Kite, 3 Buzzard, Cuckoo calling at Navestock boundary 1015 (David Jobbins via EBwS BN) *KGV Res: Turnstone on buoy (Neville Smith tweet) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 2 Red-crested Pochard w collection birds, Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 2 Redshank, Common Tern, Wheatear, Buzzard NW (WWT website); Hobby over 1200noon (T Donegan, Lucas Donegan Huertas); Temminck's Stint main lake fr WWT hide late-pm (Simon D, Jake Klavins) *Mayflower Park Wetlands: 1-2 Whitethroat, male Blackcap, 4+ Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff and 2 Red-Eared Sliders (Isaiah Rowe) *Morden Hall Park: 20+ Swift screaming at 11:30 for a couple of minutes then gone (James Hudson) *Palmers Green: Common Buzzard low over River Avenue at 12:44, mobbed by crows then flew E (Katy McGilvray) *Purfleet: Marsh Harrier ad m, Ringed Plover, 2 Whimbrel, Turnstone, Mediterranean Gull 3cy, Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Little Tern, 8 Common Tern, 2 Arctic Tern, 2 Cuckoo, Barn Owl, 5 Hobby, Peregrine, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Corn Bunting (Fraser Simpson tweet) *Rainham RSPB: 4 Marsh Harrier 2pr, 2 Buzzard, 2 Oystercatcher, Grey Plover, Ringed Plover, Whimbrel, Curlew, 2 Ruff, 12 Hobby, Peregrine, 4m Cuckoo, 6 Swallow, Garden Warbler (Howard Vaughan et al via ELBF FB); also f Wheatear foreshore (HarringayBirder tweet) *Raynes Park: Mute Swan flying W above Coombe Lane at 1939 (P. Redmond) *Richmond Park: 9 Greylag, m Gadwall, 4 m Red-crested Pochard - attempting to mate with f Common Pochard, Common Sandpiper, 5 Common Tern, Collared Dove flew high N, 2 Sand Martin, m Wheatear, m Sedge Warbler (Richmond Park Bird Group); Red-legged Partridge still (P Pentek) *Rye Meads RSPB: Sandwich Tern fr draper hide (Roger Cave via Herts BC) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe s basin, 3 Oystercatcher am (Dom Pia tweet) *Swanscombe Marsh: 2 Marsh Harrier, 2 Common Buzzard, Peregrine, Cuckoo, 2 Stonechat, Grasshopper Warbler, 9 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Raven; 2 Clouded Yellow & 2 Wall Brown butterflies (Andrew Self, John & Janet Cadera); 1 Red Kite, 3 Little Egret; 6 Speckled Wood & Comma butterflies (Roger Keith) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Cormorant, 4 Sparrowhawk, 3 Red Kite, 11 Common Buzzard, 17 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 20 Stock Dove, Swift, Kestrel, Hobby, 22 Rook, 16+ Swallow, 8+ House Martin, Singing Treecreeper, 2 Goldcrest, 12 Chiffchaff, 14 Blackcap, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 16 Common Whitethroat, 2 Whinchat m&f (Owl_Field), 9 Starling, m Reed Bunting, Linnet, Mandarin Duck, Teal. (Totteridge Valley Birders) *Tyttenhanger GPs: main gp - Ringed Plover, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Common Tern, pr White Wagtail am (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Wanstead Flats: Common Sandpiper alex, Hobby over osw, Peregrine over cricket scrubs, Willow Warbler long wd incorporating chiffchaff into song (James Heal tweet) *Wimbledon Common: Common Buzzard, 2m Firecrest, several singing Blackcap and Song Thrush (P. Davies & P. Redmond) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Whitethroat (Chris Farthing); 1 Swift, 2 Swallow, 2 Sand Martin. (Alastair Rae). *Worcester Park: Whitethroat and 1 probable Linnet on horse fields (Isaiah Rowe); Peregrine Falcon flew over (Bob Smith); 10 Swift high going W over garden (Isaiah Rowe) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Swift briefly, c17 singing Blackcap, c5 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 1 pair Green Woodpecker & 4 Linnet 2 pairs (David Lindo) 'Sunday 6th May 2018' *Alexandra Park: m Greenland Wheatear filter bed 3, 3 Sand Martin, 3 Swift, m Common Whitethroat singing from hawthorn NW perimeter playing fields (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: Redshank below viewpt pm (Beck Davies tweet) *Battersea Power Station: Common Sandpiper on jetty (Dave Morrison tweet) * Berrylands: 2 Common Buzzard drifted W at 18:55, Sparrowhawk mobbed by Starlings (Nick Tanner). *Cornmill Meadows: Cuckoo, 4 Garden Warbler, Shelduck, singing Reed Warbler, Blackcap, singing m Reed Bunting; foreshore 2 Ringed Plover, Oystercatcher, 2 Egyptian Goose. Count 30. (Richard Green, John Bushall, Conrad Ellam, et al) * Hampstead Heath: Red Kite N at 12:12, 2 Common Buzzards over (Pete Mantle) * Hornsey: 2 Hobby towards Muswell Hill 1845 (Bruce Carson per Bob Watts) *Kew Gardens: Cuckoo calling (Neil Oldham tweet) * KGV Res: Little Tern south basin 6-7pm (A.Middleton) *London Wetland Centre: m Shoveler, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Redshank, Hobby, Lesser Whitethroat, Wheatear, Yellow Wagtail N (WWT website); 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Tern (Shailesh Patel) *Loughton: Common Buzzard over R Roding (Keith Chambers) *Mudchute Farm: f Whinchat (Sean Huggins) *New Malden: Common Buzzard, seen off towards Kingston by a couple of crows (Colin Williams) *Palmers Green: 3 Swifts E over River Ave 12:45 (Katy McGilvray) *Panshanger Park: Hobby, Cuckoo (Keith Smith via Herts BC) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Marsh Harrier, 14+ Hobby, 3 Oystercatcher, 5 Ringed Plover, Grey Plover, 3 Ruff, Black-tailed Godwit, Whimbrel, Turnstone, Iceland Gull, 10 commic tern, 2 Cuckoo, Corn Bunting (Tom Jordan) *Rye Meads RSPB; 14+ Hobby fr draper hide most feeding high (Toby Spall) *Staines Moor: 3 Garden Warbler by boardwalk & in moor, 3+ Whitethroat, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Tufted Duck R Colne, Little Egret, 3 Redshank, Kingfisher (B & J Francik); 2 Little Egret, 2 Red Kite, 5 Buzzard, Common Tern, 2 Kestrel, 2 Hobby, Kingfisher (Robert Martin tweet); also 2 Lapwing, 3 Little Egret, 1+ Common Tern, 5 Sedge Warbler, 3 Reed Warbler, 6 Reed Bunting, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Lee Dingain tweet) *Staines Reservoir: Red Kite, Buzzard, Raven (Roy Weller per KJM) *Stanwell Moor: Little Owl, Reed Warbler, 2 Garden Warbler (Dom Pia tweet); 2+ Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, 8 Blackcap, 4 Garden Warbler, 6 Whitethroat (Robert Martin tweet) *Stoneleigh KT17: first 2 Common Swift of returning breeding birds (Neil Batten) *Thames Chase: Tawny Owl (Keith Chambers) *Totteridge Valley: Belmont Fm - 2 Egyptian Geese, Red-legged Partridge, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, 5 Common Buzzard, 3 Coot 2 w yg Long Pond & 1 Angel Pond late-pm, Lapwing N 08:05, 27 Stock Dove, 3 Swift, 2 Kestrel, 2 Hobby, 10+ Swallow, 2 Goldcrest, Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, Mistle Thrush, 5 Pied Wagtail (Samuel Levy) *Town Park, Enfield: imm Cormorant, m Common Pochard, m Tufted Duck, 10 Coot incl brood of six chicks, singing Goldcrest (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Greenshank main pit 0820 (Rick Flesher tweet) *Woodberry Wetlands: patch count day best birds - Shelduck, 2 Little Egret, Common Tern, 2 Linnet, 2 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, Whitethroat. Final tally 57 species. Thanks to all who helped. (Chris Farthing et al) *Worcester Park: 2 Linnets on horse fields (Bob Smith) 'Saturday 5th May 2018' *Alexandra Park: 2 Budgerigar tunnel basin (James Palmer); m Gadwall wood green res mid-pm, m Common Whitethroat (Gareth Richards per Bob Watts), female Wheatear playing fields am (Alan Gibson per Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 5 Egyptian Goose, Lapwing, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Common Tern, Cetti's Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 13 Reed Warbler (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Swift, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham Old Town: Sparrowhawk flying at noon. Like Michael Mac seen no swifts here yet. *Crouch End: Swift from Maynard Arms beer garden 1900 (Bob Watts) *Enfield: gdn EN3 Hobby over 1930 (Brian Dawton) *Finchley: gdn N3 - 35 Stock Dove N, Coal Tit, m Blackcap, 2 Common Buzzard N, Collared Dove, 2 Swift S, Kestrel, 2 Nuthatch (Samuel Levy) *Finsbury Park: Swifts are back on patch on usual date (G Sawtell) *Hampstead Heath: Reed Warbler singing at High No.1 (Pete Mantle) *Hyde Park: Wheatear on the Parade Ground briefly at 7am (Dave Jordan) *Lambeth: Psychiatric Hospital - 20 House Sparrows, old Swift boxes on hospital building - Starling taking food in and also used by sparrows, don't know if ever used by Swifts but erected for them. Still no Swifts at established nest sites in Clapham Old Town so far (Michael Mac) *Lamorbey Park: 4 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, 3 Stock Dove, 4+ singing Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, singing Goldcrest (Mike Amos) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 4 Redshank, Sparrowhawk displaying, Buzzard NW, 2 Common Tern, Whitethroat, 2 Yellow Wagtail NE, 11 Reed Bunting (WWT website); 1 Common Sandpiper (Shailesh Patel) *Nazeing: Harolds Park Farm and surrounds. 10 Buzzard, 4 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2m Wheatear, 2 Bullfinch, 3 Cuckoo, 7 Yellowhammer 1 singing, 4 Linnet, 11 Red-legged Partridge; 5 Hares (Chris Baldwin) *North Finchley: 3 Swift N mid-am (John Colmans) *Norwood: High St - c7 House Sparrows taking food into nest on house and c5 birds in bushes (Michael Mac) *Orpington: 1 Hobby over town centre 13:20 (Jo East) *Pinner: The Croft Park - Green Woodpecker, Chaffinch, 2 Greenfinch, 4 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, 4 Swift circling - seen for the first time this year (Nigel Barratt) *Ponders End Lake: Black-tailed Godwit flew off S 12:15, Oystercatcher (A.Middleton) *Priest Hill: 1 singing Yellowhammer, 1 Rook w, 1 Reed Warbler, 9 Common Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Buzzard w, 1 Swallow. Also late report of a Hoopoe present on 12 April (Neil Batten) *Rainham RSPB: Greenshank aveley bay, 3 Arctic Tern stone barges, 4 Hobby wennington (Sean Huggins tweet); second-summer Iceland Gull, 2 first-summer Caspian Gull, second-summer Yellow-legged Gull, 7+ Hobby, 11 Common Buzzard, Greenshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Ruff, 4 Whimbrel, 4 Cuckoo, Willow Warbler, 2 Wheatear, Corn Bunting (Dante Shepherd) *Richmond Park: Tree Pipit (flyover calling) (Alex Bailey) *Rickney's Quarry nr Hertford: pr Grey Partridge (Laurence Drummond via Herts BC) *Rye Meads RSPB: 5 Hobby hawking insects over reserve (Roland Power via Herts BC) *Sewardstone: Grasshopper Warbler 08:00, Cuckoo, Willow Warbler (Martin Shepherd) *Southwark Park: 5 Red-crested Pochard 4m 1f, 1 Stock Dove, pr Tufted Duck, pr Herring Gull (John Cadera) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Oystercatcher early-am (Dom Pia tweet) *Stave Hill: f Sparrowhawk, 4 Tufted Duck, 6 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff (John Cadera & Richard Page-Jones) *Surrey Water: 2 Common Tern, 2 House Martin, 18 Tufted Duck, pr Lesser Black-backed Gull (John Cadera & Richard Page-Jones) *Thorndon CP: n section - 4 Grey Heron, Buzzard, Cuckoo nr childerditch pond, Garden Warbler (David Dunn via EBwS BN) *Totteridge Valley: 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 15 Common Whitethroat, 2 Teal, Reed Bunting (Ian Ellis) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Greenshank e warwick early-am (Walthamstow Birders) *Walton: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Wheatear (Chris Turner tweet) *Wanstead Flats: 1-2 Red Kite, 4 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Rook W then S, Willow Warbler, Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Swift, singing Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 2 Linnet, 2 Shelduck (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: pr Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 5 Little Grebe, Reed Warbler, singing Reed Bunting, 4 Swift (Wanstead Birders) 'Friday 4th May 2018' *Bexley: DA5 Garden Warbler singing nr Pelham Cottages, Buzzard over Upper College Farm, 6+ Swallow, 21+ Blackcap, 11+ Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Cetti’s Warbler singing Upper College Farm, 10+ Chiffchaff, 2 Skylark, 2 Bullfinch Braeburn Park covered areas from Riverside Road to Crayford station on south side of railway (Ian Stewart) *Coopers Green Lane: Hobby (Keith Smith via Herts BC) *Cowley: 2 Swift (Roger Dewey) *Crossness: Little Egret, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Redshank, 2 Lapwing, 3 Arctic Tern, 10 Common Tern, Sand Martin, 4 Blackcap, 6 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Reed Warbler, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 6 Linnet, Reed Bunting (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Dalston: Swift (Jon Agar) *Edgwarebury: 2 Lapwing - female defending unseen young from predators, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Red Kite, m Kestrel, Common Whitethroat singing, Lesser Whitethroat singing, Blackcap singing, Skylark singing (Fay Broom, Bob Husband) *Elthorne Waterside: R Brent - Red Kite over 11.05, 5 Swallows N (Phil Belman) site for LNHS gazetteer TQ156791 It's TQ1578, main ringing area is bramble and thin scrub on old landfill. (PB) *Fairlop Waters: f Whinchat, f Wheatear (Dan Barrett tweet) *Fishers Green Island: Nightingale singing (Simon Papps) *Gallions Reach: ad Kittiwake upriver am (Kevin McManus tweet) *Hammersmith: St Peter’s Sq W6 - Blackcap clearly visible and singing (George Webber) *Holly Hill Farm: 2m Yellowhammer (Robert Callf) *Hooks Marsh: singing Garden Warbler (Simon Papps) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 2 Buzzard W 0910, 4 Redshank, Common Tern, 2 Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Wheatear marsh (WWT website); 2 Hobby W 1030, Wheatear f (Shailesh Patel); 4 Wheatear 3m 1f on W edge of grazing marsh (Martin Honey) *Mayflower Park: 3 Common Whitethroat territories, 3 Reed Warbler territories (Bob Smith) *Motspur Park: Common Buzzard N (Bob Smith) *Natural History Museum: Wildlife Garden - 1 Lesser Whitethroat first for the site (Joe Beale) *Northolt: Red Kite circling 1030 (Deiniol Owen) *Orchard Estate: SE13 7 Swallow w 08.00-08.15 (Conrad Ellam) *Oxleas Wood: 3 Kestrel, 2 Common Buzzard, Common Whitethroat, 4 Goldfinch, 5 Blackcap, 5 Stock Dove, 3 Nuthatch, 3 Coal Tit, 3 Goldcrest, 4 Jackdaw, Sparrowhawk, 2 Swallow, 2 Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Grey Heron, Chiffchaff, 2 Treecreeper (Ron Turner) *Pimlico Gardens: Yellow-legged Gull 3cy, 12 Great Black-backed Gulls, 50 Black-headed Gulls E, Common Sandpiper; Common Seal downriver (N.P.Senior) *Richmond Park: 2 Common Sandpiper (M.Lewis); Red-legged Partridge, Hobby, Red Kite, 2 Wheatear (P Pentek) *Rye Meads RSPB: Sparrowhawk, 5 Buzzard, 2 Lapwing, pr Kestrel pylon, 7''' Hobby all in 15min fr c/p late-am (RSPB tweet) *Seventy Acres Lake: Hobby, 6+ Common Tern, 2 Cuckoo 1 singing, 7+ singing Reed Warbler, 4+ singing Sedge Warbler, singing Willow Warbler (Simon Papps) *Staines Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, 2 Dunlin (Dom Pia tweet) *Swanscombe Marsh: 5 Chiffchaff, 17 Common Whitethroat, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 12 Greylag Goose inc pr w yg, 15 Reed Warbler, 1 Reed Bunting, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 1 Stonechat m, 1 Sedge Warbler, 4 Canada Goose, 1 Cuckoo, 1 Little Egret, 3 Buzzard, 1 Kestrel, 8 Linnet, 12 Shelduck, 1 Hobby, 1 '''Whimbrel, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Marsh Harrier, 2 Wheatear, 7 Gadwall, 1 Grey Heron; reptiles - Grass Snake, 1 Lizard; butterflies - 5 Peacock, 2 Speckled Wood, 1 Brimstone. 09.00-13.00 (Roger Keith) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: m Teal, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, 2 Coot & 5yg, 52 Stock Dove, Kestrel, 22 Rook, 9 Swallow inc 6N, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 16 Common Whitethroat, 67+ Starling, 2 Linnet; also 2 Fox, and plenty of Orange Tip. (Samuel Levy) *Tufnell Park: 5 Swifts 2 and then a flight of 3 c0830 (Francis Tusa); 5 Swift over Huddleston Rd at 19:00 (Reuben Braddock) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: fishing lake - Oystercatcher; main gp - 2 Little Ringed Plover, 4+ Common Tern, Hobby, 3 Garden Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, f White Wagtail; willows fm - Little Owl, Wheatear (per Herts BC) *Woodberry Wetlands: 4 Shelduck, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Linnet, 8 Swift (Chris Farthing) 'Thursday 3rd May 2018' *Aldenham CP: Common Sandpiper yacht club (Paul Lewis via Herts BC) *Alexandra Park: m Greenland Wheatear filter beds, Swallow, Greylag (APOG Birds) *Barnes Waterside pond: new brood Mallard, 2 Reed Warbler, singing Cetti's Warbler, singing Blackcap; 2m Brimstone, Holly Blue (Neil Anderson) NA - is this the pond in the 'wildlife corridor' at grid ref TQ2283077456 ? *Canons Farm: 8 Wheatear, Grey Wagtail (Steve Gale per CFBW blog) *Crayford Marshes: m Wheatear, Corn Bunting, 18 Reed Warbler, Little Owl, 25 Common Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Swallow, 5 Blackcap, 14 Common Tern, 3 Common Sandpiper, 6 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (Kev Jarvis) *Croxley Common Moor: 8 Whitethroat (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Croxley Green: Cuckoo over New Rd calling 0740 (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Foots Cray Meadows: 5 Egyptian Geese 3juv first confirmed breeding here, 3 Kestrel, Peregrine, 10+ Swallow, 5+ Whitethroat, singing Cetti’s Warbler such record in breeding season, Treecreeper (Ian Stewart) *Gallions Reach: Whinchat, 4 Wheatear, House Martin (Kevin J McManus) *Greenwich Ecology Park; 3 Common Tern, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Greenwich Park: 1 Swallow through, 2 Garden Warblers, pr Sparrowhawks, 2 Redpoll, House Martin, 1 Common Buzzard over, Swifts (Joe Beale) *Heathrow: 5 Wheatear evg (Paul Lewis tweet) *KGV Reservoir: 3 Arctic Tern, 1 Little Ringed Plover on causeway, 34+ Common Tern, 5 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 80+ Swift, singing Garden Warbler, plenty of all hirundine. 6.30-7.30am (Davey Leach) *Lakeside, Enfield: EN2 8 Moorhen pair and six chicks (Robert Callf) *Leatherhead: Randalls Way - 1 House Martin, 1 Blackcap, 1 Common Buzzard. 1 Red Kite high w 16:20 (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck & 4 Redshank wader scrape, Common Sandpiper reservoir lagoon, 2 Mediterranean Gull & 2 Common Tern main lake, Garden Warbler & Lesser Whitethroat wildside, 2 Whinchat & Wheatear grazing marsh (WWT website) *Mitcham Common: 3 Common Buzzards one displaying, Garden Warbler g/c, 7 Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 3 Swift, 4 Swallow, Kestrel (Michael Mac) *Motspur Park: Peregrine on gas holders - non-breeding bird (Bob Smith) *Olympic Park: c5 Reed Warbler, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Charlie Farrell) *Pinner: The Croft Park - 2 Coal Tit, 2 Greenfinch, Chaffinch, 4 Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, Ring-necked Parakeet, single Jackdaw for park (Nigel Barratt) *Primrose Hill: pr Tufted Duck N 0705, 2 Stock Dove NW, Swift SE, Jackdaw S commuting to Inner Ldn from Hampstead Heath 0720, 2 Swallow W 0645, House Martin S prob local, Wheatear low N 0700, Linnet low W 0715 - vismig 0530-0730 (Twitter) *Rainham Village: 2 Swift, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Sparrowhawk, Long-tailed Tit, Blackcap (Richard Harrison) *Regent's Park: Hobby foy SE down lake 1050, 2 House Martin over playing fields mid-am local returnees, Garden Warbler Ready Money Fountain plant'n 28 east side 0950, Spotted Flycatcher in leaf yd wd a40 0850 (Twitter) *Richmond Park: Red Kite, Common Sandpiper, 9 Common Tern, Grey Wagtail, 2f Wheatear incl 1 Greenland type, 5 Swift, Sand Martins using nest bank, young Grey Herons leaving the nest, m Gadwall, 4+ Buzzard 2+pr displaying, Stonechat, Meadow Pipit, Little Owl (Friday Group, P.Redmond, P.Pentek, S.Read) *Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 3 Common Buzzard, Swallow w, 2 Hobby, 2-3 Raven circling and gaining height before heading N, Sparrowhawk W, Moorhen & 5yg Sheep Wash Pond, Mistle Thrush, Blackcap (Samuel Levy) *Staines Moor: Hobby, 2 Whinchat, 4 Wheatear, Garden Warbler by boardwalk, 4 Whitethroat (Jim Sweetland tweet) *Stocker's Lake: incl Cuckoo h colne side, 8 Swift, 6 Swallow (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Swanscombe Marsh: 3 Red-legged Partridge, Marsh Harrier, 3 Oystercatcher, 2 Cuckoo, 2 Nightingale, Yellow Wagtail, 13 Cetti's Warbler, 29 Reed Warbler, 5 Sedge Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 19 Common Whitethroat, 12 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Raven (Andrew Self) *Tottenham Marshes: f Whinchat (J.Murray); 2 Whinchat m & f in n section, singing Lesser Whitethroat 1.20pm (Davey Leach). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 3 Swallow, 2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Linnet incl 2 males in 'owl' field, 3 Teal at Darlands late,4 Tufted Duck 2pr at Long Ponds, plus pr Coot & 2yg, Buzzard, 7 Rook, Bullfinch, plus common warblers (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 5m Mandarin Duck lower lake, 2 Tufted Duck m f, 2 Stock Dove pr, Green Woodpecker, 3 Common Whitethroat incl pr nest building, Garden Warbler singing m, 6 Blackcap 5m f, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Goldfinch pr (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Wheatear horse paddocks (David Booth via Herts BC) *Undisclosed site: ' 4' singing Firecrest (R.Kaye) NB This is a Schedule One species. *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Red Kite, 2 Arctic Terns, 2 Wheatears (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: singing Tree Pipit brooms (Marco Johnson); 4 Swalllow, House Martin, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, singing Reed Bunting, Linnet, 3 Meadow Pipit, 5 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Reed Warbler (Nick Croft) *West Norwood Cemetery: Red Kite circling 11:05, 2 House Martin, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 singing Blackcap, singing Coal Tit (Michael Mac) *Wimbledon Common: 1f Kestrel stooping, 1 each of Buzzard and Red Kite over Thatched Cottage (Les Evans-Hill) *Woodberry Wetlands: Peregrine, 2 Linnet, 18 Swift (Chris Farthing) *Woodoaks Farm: Wheatear main track, 6 Linnet rubble heap (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Wormwood Scrubs: c8 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, 8 Blackcap, 2 Swallow, 1 Mute Swan over (Charlie Farrell) 'Wednesday 2nd May 2018' *Alexandra Park: Male Greenland Wheatear briefly 0815 flew from fence into filter bed 3 and not seen again, 5 Swallow and Sand Martin Wood Green Res, Greylag playing fields (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: 8 Arctic Tern flew low over Gt Hardmead L viewpt during shower then NW 1535 (Anders Gray via Herts BC) *Bankside SE1: Reed Warbler in birches by Tate Community Garden, 2 Blackcap m f, 1 Chiffchaff singing, Grey Heron by ponds in garden 13:30 (Reuben Braddock) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Arctic Tern at 05:40 for a few minutes, 2 Hobby together at 06:15, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 9 Reed Warbler, male Reed Bunting, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 48 Blackcap, 13 Chiffchaff, 8 Common Whitethroat, 33 House Martin, 12 Swift, 11 Barn Swallow (Magnus Andersson, Simon Worsfold) *Brookmill Park: 3 singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Whimbrel, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Tern, 2 Blackcap, 10 Common Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warbler, Oystercatcher, 3 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 3 Cormorant low S 07:04, Grey Heron upriver 07:07. (Samuel Levy) *Finchley: Garden N3 - m Garden Warbler, m Blackcap, 6 Stock Dove, 2 Starling (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 9 Common Tern, Sparrowhawk, 4 Sand Martin, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Grovelands Park: 3 Little Grebe incl one pr, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Greylag Goose, Egyptian Goose, 3 m Mandarin Duck, f Mallard & 2 ducklings, 3 Common Pochard 2m f, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 20+ Barn Swallow, 2 Grey Wagtail pr, 3 Song Thrush incl two singing males, Mistle Thrush, 3 Blackcap 2m f, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest singing male, f Greenfinch carrying nesting material (Robert Callf) *Guildhall, City of London: 2 m mallard on ornamental pond outside main entrance (Simon Robinson) *Hampstead Heath: 10 Swallows, 1 Swift and 1 House Martin NW this afternoon (Pete Mantle) *Holyfield Hall Farm: Pink-footed Goose, hybrid goose (possibly Barnacle x Emperor), 4 Egyptian Goose, Red-legged Partridge, 20+ Swift W, 25+ Swallow W, 3 singing Skylark, Common Whitethroat, 5+ Reed Bunting (Simon Papps) *Heathrow: 4 Wheatear. (Adam Cheeseman) *Horsenden Hill: Tawny Owl flying over fields being mobbed by Crows 14.40 (Martin Smith) *Kentish Town, NW5: Common Buzzard drifting SW from 17:15 (Frank Nugent). *London Wetland Centre: Yellow-legged Gull adult, 29 Lesser Black-backed Gull - 27 of these adult (J.Wilczur); 3 Swift, 3 Swallow, 2 Wheatear, 1 Common Snipe, 3 Reed Bunting, 2 Shelduck, good numbers of Sand Martin and House Martin, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 4+ singing Reed Warbler and 4+ m Sedge Warbler, Blackcaps, Cetti's Warblers (Martin Honey, S. Fogg et al.); Little Ringed Plover heard, 2 Sandwich Tern SE 11.07, 6 intermedius Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common Redstart 2cy male Towpath near QE Walk, Garden Warbler sheltered lagoon (N.P.Senior); Pheasant, Common Sandpiper & Common Tern main lake, 4 Redshank wader scrape, 7 Swallow, 20 House Martin, Whitethroat reservoir lagoon opp wildside hide, Whinchat & Yellow Wagtail grazing marsh (WWT website) *Mayflower Park: 12 Swifts (Bob Smith); 4+ Reed Warblers, 4+ Blackcaps and a Swallow (Isaiah Rowe) *Millfields E5: Peregrine plucking prey on pylon at 08:45, Green Woodpecker heard, 2 singing Mistle Thrush (Alastair Dent) *Orchard Estate SE13: 3 Swallow w 14.50 (Conrad Ellam) *Putney Lower Common: f Pied Flycatcher foy by creek northeast of common 1245 (Rich Sergeant tweet) *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: 1 Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Wheatear. Permit access only. (Franko J Maroevic) *Rainham Village: Hobby over garden, 2 Swift, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Warbler (Richard Harrison). *Richmond Park: 2 Wheatear, 40 House Martin, 11 Swallow, 5 Sand Martin, pair Common Tern (P Pentek); 2 Swifts over Pen Ponds, early evening (S Czapski) *Rush Green: Hobby (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Staines Moor: 1 Raven flew over W towards Wraysbury Reservoir 14.45, Hobby, 2 Whinchat, 4 Wheatear, 2 Redshank, 2 Little Egret (Alan Goddard per FJM) Only the second site record of Raven - Lee Dingain. *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Little Ringed Plover, Arctic Tern, 3 Wheatear 1300-1430 (Dom Pia tweet) *Stanborough: Hoopoe flew over Brocket Rd from houses to opp fields & back 14:30 TL2230811226 (Simon West via Herts BC) *Stanwell Moor: Lesser Whitethroat (Peter Carlill) *Stratford: Peregrine over Westfields (Phil Laurie) *Surbiton: Hobby NW 1625 (Andy Farr tweet) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Egyptian Geese, Mandarin Duck, 2 Teal, Cormorant, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Buzzard, 4 Coot, 74+ Stock Dove, 2 Kestrel, 22 Rook, 9 Swallow, 5 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 8 Whitethroat, Wheatear path to Long Pond, Mistle Thrush, 107+ Starling, m Reed Bunting, 2 Bullfinch, 5 Linnet, Greenfinch (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: Common Buzzard, 4 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Garden Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Goldfinch, Cuckoo calling - s end of Ride Wood, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 m Mandarin, At 'Flycatcher Corner' at Vicarage Farm: 2 Northern Wheatear, 3 Mistle Thrush, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 5 Swallow (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Wheatear pr main gp in bean field nr high viewpt, White Wagtail main gp (TyttGP tweet) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Linnet, 2 Stock Dove rear paddocks, 1 Sedge Warbler in song flight N of boardwalk, 1 Kestrel Bomb Crater Field 08:00-08:30. No sign of passage birds today. (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Cuckoo still, m Marsh Harrier high NE, 8+ Arctic Terns on No 5 with c10 Common in heavy rain at lunchtime, 2 Wheatear, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Common Sandpipers, m Yellow Wagtail, 70 Swallow, 150 Swifts (Walthamstow Birders) *Walton Res (Knight & Bessborough): 47 Common Tern, 1 Arctic Tern evg. Permit only. (Franko J Maroevic) *Wanstead Flats: m Whinchat, m Wheatear, 2 Linnet, Redpoll, 2 Swallow, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, 4 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Westbourne Park,Grand Union Canal:Mallard with brood of 7,Grey Wagtail,Pied Wagtail,Peregrine (Francis O'Sullivan) *Wimbledon Common: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker called the once c5pm while a Cormorant flew overhead (Les Evans-Hill) *Woldingham; 7 Red Kite, 4 Wheatear (Jack Barnes tweet) *Woodberry Wetlands: Bar-headed Goose, 2 Linnet, 3 Swift, Little Egret, Willow Warbler (Chris Farthing) *Little Woodcote: 4 Whinchat from public footpath near Evergreen Nursery off Croydon Lane in evening (Richard Draper) *Woodoaks Farm: m Wheatear main track (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Worcester Park: Whinchat on horse fields and 12 Stock Dove (Isaiah Rowe) 'Tuesday 1st May 2018' *Alexandra Park: 2 Wheatear f Greenland filter beds 0810 & m Northern 1740, Greylag Goose (APOG Birders) *Battersea Reach: Chelsea side - Common Tern on river east of Imperial Wharf (Neil Anderson) *Camden Town: Red Kite mobbed by crows over York Way / Camden Park Rd jn N7 17:15 (Reuben Braddock) *Canons Farm: 3 Wheatear (Roy Weller per CFBW blog) *Chelsea: f Common Redstart private care home gdn SW10 am (Des McKenzie tweet) *Colne Valley: 21 Blackcap, 1 Garden Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 5 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Sparrowhawk (Adam Cheeseman) *Crayford Marshes: Hobby, Cuckoo, 2 Swift, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Reed Warbler, 18 Common Whitethroat, 38 Common Tern, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Swallow, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Oystercatcher (Kev Jarvis) *Crossness: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 12 Arctic Tern, 5 Common Tern, Swift, 9 Swallow, Wheatear, 7 Reed Warbler, 6 Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Deptford: Margaret MacMillan Park - 1 Reed Warbler and 1 Chiffchaff singing quietly in bushes, pr Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Joe Beale) *Fishers Green: 3+ Nightingale singing at noon (Moris Heggs tweet) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Common Tern, 3 Barnacle Goose (Steve Bacon) *Gallions Reach: Whinchat, 5 Wheatear, Swift (Kevin J McManus) *Greenwich Peninsula: Common Tern, Wheatear m, 3 Swallow NW, 3 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat (Richard Green) RG - many thx for sightings but for data purposes, pls put number ''before name, not after (per LNHS standard format)'' *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 2 Common Tern, 2 Sand Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap (Richard Green) *Ham Lands: 1 Ring Ouzel male on burnt ground near Thames Young Mariners 08.30 (John Gard per FJM) *Hayes, Middx. Waltham Avenue: 1 Wood Warbler, heard singing 7am. (Gerald Griffin) *Ingrebourne Valley: Marsh Harrier w damaged L primaries (Shaun Harvey tweet) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Common Buzzards circling, Peregrine, 6 Swallow, 3 House Martin, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Song Thrush (Eric Brown) *Leatherhead: Randalls Way - 3 Common Buzzard 2 high e & 1 circling low over J9 of M25, 1 Sparrowhawk circling very high over stn, 1 Red Kite high nw 16:00 (Neil Batten) *Lee Valley Riding Centre: back paddocks - 7+ Wheatear, 15 Stock Dove, 2 Kestrel, 8 Linnet, 4 Common Whitethroat (Chris Farthing) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Yellow Wagtail, Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, 25+ House Martin, 5 Swallow, 4 Redshank, 2 Shelduck, 6 Whinchat, 4 Wheatear, 1 Jack Snipe (Martin Honey, WWT website) *London Zoo: Garden Warbler mini patch tick, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (Sam Jones) *Oxleas Wood:2Jackdaw,2Blackcap(m/fm),Kestrel(fm),CommonBuzzard,Redkite,Greenwoodpecker Treecreeper,3Goldfinch,Greatspottedwoodpecker,Stockdove(Ron Turner), *Putney Heath: Garden Warbler west of Ladies Mile S (Les Evans-Hill) *Rainham: Thames Path - Hobby, Ringed Plover, Grey Plover, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, Whimbrel, Cuckoo, 6 Common Sandpiper, Whinchat, 2 Wheatear (James Palmer) *Richmond Park: 1 Firecrest singing nr Cambrian Gate (Mike Lewis); 2 Gadwall pr, Hobby, 2 Red Kite, 7 Buzzard, 4 Sparrowhawk, 4 Swift, 120+ House Martin most W, 10+ Swallow, 3m Whinchat, 6 Wheatear incl m Greenland type, 6 Stonechat (J.Wilczur); 3 Common Tern (S.Read); 1 Whinchat, 4 Wheatear lawn field, 1 Common Sandpiper (D Peers); 2 Mute Swan pr & 8yg (N.Jackman); Skylark singing, old 'riding-ring' site (the Bog); Skylark singing, Lawn Field (S Czapski) *Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Buzzard SE 10:00, Sparrowhawk S 13:54 (Samuel Levy) *Rye Meads RSPB: Cuckoo fr draper hide (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *Spa Fields: Blackcap singing, Greenfinch singing (Francis O'Sullivan) *Staines Moor: 7 Whinchat & 2 Wheatear just S of northern bridge in a group, Hobby (Franko J Maroevic); Hobby, Willow Warbler, 2 Garden Warbler (Dom Pia tweet) *Staines Res: 1 Raven in wood at n end of n basin mobbed by crows then W 10.07, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit w/p flushed by grass cutters then E (Dave Morris per FJM); 15+ Common Tern, 1 Arctic Tern, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 10+ Swallow, 10+ Swift, 20+ House Martin, 2 Canada Geese & 4 chicks (Gordon Shaw); also Little Ringed Plover (Dom Pia tweet) *Stocker's Lake: incl c10 Little Egret on nests (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Swanscombe Marsh: 5 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 15 Reed Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 30 Common Whitethroat, 1 Song Thrush, 12 Greylag Goose inc pr w yg still, 6 Canada Goose, 3 Grey Heron, 1 Little Egret, 26 Swallow, 4 Shelduck, 1 Common Redstart m, 1 Marsh Harrier m, 2 Wheatear, 1 Buzzard, 12 Jackdaw, 3 Greenfinch, 1 Gadwall, 8 Common Tern, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 1 Kestrel (Roger Keith) *Tottenham Marshes: 3 Whinchat, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 1 Commic Tern over 9.30-11.00 (Lol Bodini) *Trent Park: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Garden Warbler, Raven (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: incl 2 Common Sandpiper, Cuckoo (Steve Blake via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Cuckoo calling early-am, m Marsh Harrier NE (Jamie Partridge, David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman); Cuckoo seen three times in flight, reeling Grasshopper Warbler h, 11 Wheatear, 3 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Common Sandpipers (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: f Redstart, m Wheatear with knackered foot, 17 Common Whitethroat territories, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 singing Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Linnet, singing Reed Bunting, pr Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Swallow (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 7 Common Whitethroat territories, Kingfisher (Nick Croft/Kathy Hartnett); 2 Green Hairstreak by Roding–a new area for them (Christian Moss) *Wimbledon Common: also Putney Heath Snipe on the Plain, 2 Buzzard overhead Thatched Cottage (Les Evans-Hill) *Worcester Park: gdn KT4- 2 House Martin W (Isaiah Rowe) *Wormwood Scrubs: Whinchat (Francis O'Sullivan) Archived News Link to previous months